


Snowfall

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: Rosebud=Underfell SansCitrus= Underswap PapyrusThis is for a contest on the Party-bones discord server!  I had so much fun writing it!





	Snowfall

He sat in front of his dusty old piano eyes half closed on his silky white face, clean of scars and the dust from the underground.

Snow.

It was snowing outside. 

His eyes opened a little more to watch the delicate white flakes barely stick to his late blooming rose bush, the small dark red buds eagerly eating up the moisture brought to them by the newly fallen droplets of white. Rosebud thought he had moved to an area without the white stuff. But now that it was here he found himself turning on his bench, straddling the plush cushion and scooting closer to the window to watch the snow dance in the wind on its way down. 

Oh how he longed to have a partner in his arms to dance with like these soft snow crystals. Sadly all he had was his flowers. As the sky grew darker he brought the fluffy blanket around his shoulders closer to his ribcage, slowly standing up. 

He made his way to the backdoor, slipping into his gardening shoes and pulling the blanket over his head. Opening the door slowly Rosebud stood in the center of his rose circle, one skeletal hand drifting over the dying flowers, each digit gingerly petting the wilting leaves as he made his way to the late bloomer. 

All this snow was chilling his bones, making him remember things he doesn't want to remember. Like... The day he found Papyrus. 

A cold blustery day, one he actually managed to get away from the Royal garden, where he worked. His ratty patchy hoodie covered in dirt, his gloves covered in seedlings. He ripped off his gloves, shoving them in his pockets and grumbling when his grumbles were interrupted by crying. What? He tilted his head, listening until he found the sound of it. A tiny blanket bundle. 

"Holy shit! It's a fucking kid!"

Bolting over he scooped up the little bundle. Who the fuck just leaves a kid like this?! He shushed the little bundle, pushing the blanket aside to see his face. A... Skeleton? He looked around quickly, holding him close as the blizzard grew more fierce. The baby slowly hushed and clung to his finger. He wore a tiny silver dog tag bracelet. Holding it closer to his face it read. "Hello. I'm Papyrus. If lost dust me." 

Suddenly the memory faded out as Rosebud fell onto the dirt, on his knees. Shaking as he hugged the blanket to himself. God. That was a bad flashback, looking up slowly as the sun peaked out over the clouds, soft flurries still falling. 

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch and fall onto his back. The person jumped back as well, his orange hood falling back. 

"Ah shit, sorry. You okay? I just moved in next door... I saw you just sitting here on your knees and...here" 

The orange clad skeleton offered up a hand again, this time Rosebud took it oh so delicately. The much taller of the two helped him up, Rosebud's hand lingering for a moment before pulling away. "I'm... Rosebud. I'm sorry. I should have said that. How did you... Get in?" 

"I'm Citrus. Your back gate was open... My little brother was snooping around and wanted to bring you some cookies and look at your shop but it was closed." Upon hearing the interest of his store Rosebud perked up. Serenity Souls. His baby. 

"Ah... Yes we're closed for the day but we'll be open tomorrow at.... Whatever time I wake up truthfully."

Citrus laughed as a small smile crept across Rose's fangs. "What timeline are you from? I've never heard of any timeline with a beautiful Rosebud before." 

Blushing Rosebud used the blanket to cover his cheeks. "Believe it or not, underfell. In my timeline I was caretaker of the garden. And judgement Hall. But mainly the garden." Looking the new friend up and down, Rosebud shivered as the snow started to fall now with a slight wind chill. "It's clear you yourself is from Underswap, the hoodie is a bit of a giveaway." 

Shrugging the Papyrus looked up at the darkening sky. "Well Rosebud from underfell. It's getting late, I should head back inside. You sure you're alright?" 

Rosebud nodded "I swear I am. I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Whatever time I wake up" Citrus smirked making Rose snicker. Heading towards the backdoor, he turned to the new comer, but just as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone. How peculiar... 

Once inside, doors locked, clothes changed into pajamas, the small skeleton found himself looking at the white crystals once more, inspecting their dance now with the push of the wind. 

Snow. 

Once it brought up so many bad memories, now.... Now it was time to bring up some good.


End file.
